vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Mike Haggar
Mike Haggar is a character from the Final Fight series. Description Haggar made his debut in the original Final Fight, originally released for the arcades in 1989. He is described as a former "Street Fighter" turned Mayor (much in the vein of real-life former wrestler Jesse Ventura who, years after retiring, would go on to be the Governor of Minnesota from 1999 through 2003), who has sworn to diminish the city's ever-increasing crime rate after winning the election. History Slam Masters In addition to Final Fight, Haggar also appeared in a trilogy of pro wrestling games by Capcom: Saturday Night Slam Masters in 1993, which was followed by an updated version titled Muscle Bomber Duo and a sequel titled Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters 2 in 1994. According to the original Japanese plot, the games are actually set before Final Fight and depict Haggar's professional wrestling career prior to being elected mayor. However, the English localization of the series removes all references of the games being set in the past and even erroneously describes Haggar as the "former mayor of Metro City". Haggar seems to have been loosely modeled after the late real-life wrestler Randy Savage in his Slam Masters incarnation; his ring name is Mike "Macho" Haggar, and the games even feature a winning pose in which he lifts his daughter Jessica onto his shoulder (a possible nod to Savage and his valet, Miss Elizabeth). During his Time as a wrestler, Haggar trained the Hyper Cannons, two young wrestlers, Biff Slamkovich from Russia, and Gunloc from America. His partner in the Tag Team "Knuckle Busters" was Alexander The Grater. Much later, during Street FIghter III: 2nd Impact, he was teamed with the Black Widow in the Tag Team "The Muscle Bombers" during an apparent return to the CWA. They faced Hugo and Elena. Final Fight The plot of Final Fight centers around the Mad Gear Gang's attempt to manipulate the newly-elected Haggar by kidnapping his young daughter, Jessica. Instead of submitting to the gang's demands, Haggar enlists the help of Jessica's boyfriend, Cody and his friend Guy, to combat the gang and defeat their leader Belger. Final Fight 2 In Final Fight 2, Haggar sets out to defeat the newly revived Mad Gear Gang led by Retu in order to rescue Guy's girlfriend and master. In this game Haggar is joined by Maki, Guy's future sister-in-law and Bushin-style fighter, and Carlos, a South American swordsman friend of Haggar staying with him at the time. Haggar's appearance did not change much between the two games, other than a slight change in his outfit. However, he did gain the Spinning Piledriver, replacing his regular Piledriver, as a special move. Final Fight 3 In Final Fight 3, Haggar is rejoined by Guy and the two team up with Lucia Morgan, a female cop, and another ex-Street Fighter named Dean to battle the Skull Cross Gang, a new criminal organization that has taken over Mad Gear's position by becoming the new dominant gang of Metro City. Haggar's design is changed drastically from the previous Final Fight games, with the character being given a pony tail and shorts. Haggar was also given a new super combo called the Final Hammer, which is actually a series of various wrestling moves. Abilities Of the three playable characters in the original Final Fight, Haggar is the slowest but the most powerful. In addition, he also specializes in the use of a steel pipe, swinging it faster than the other characters. *Suplex - Haggar wraps his arms around the opponent's midsection, and follows it up by pulling them backwards over his torso and head, smashing them into the ground behind him. *Back Flip Drop - This move involves Haggar grabbing an opponent from behind, then leaping into the air and driving the enemy down head first. *Spinning Piledriver - Replacing his original Piledriver move, the Spinning Piledriver has Haggar grabbing an opponent, leaping several feet into the air, spinning with him on descent, and smashing him down on the ground for massive damage. In Slam Masters series this is his finisher, and is called *Double Lariat - Haggar clenches his fists and stretches his arms out horizontally, and then spins toward the opponent in an effort to connect. *Violent Axe - Haggar dashes forward and delivers an axe-handle punch to his enemies. In Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters 2 and Final Fight 3, he swings upwards once. In Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, he can add another downward swing to the end of it. *Giant Haggar Press - Haggar leaps into the air and comes down in an explosive body press. *Rapid Fire Fist - Haggar delivers repeated punches to his opponent's midsection, topping it off with an enhanced version of his Violent Axe. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters